wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel Caballero Rojo
Miguel Caballero Rojo is the legendary fighter of ancient spain in Minccina. Appearance Miguel is a muscular dark-skinned brawler, who has brown curly hair, a light unshaven beard, thick brown eyebrows and light brown eyes. His outfit resembles a typical bullfighter's suit. Personality Miguel is depicted as an undisciplined Spaniard with a very intense passion for fighting, which often brought him into conflict with others. Despite being born in a conservative family, his wild and unruly nature made him the black sheep. Despite his negative side, Miguel is shown to be capable of love, especially in the case of his sister, whom he grew to trust and treasure. However, Miguel’s extreme over-protective concern for his sister made him consider killing his future brother-in-law, though he decides against it for the sake of her happiness. Miguel has also been frequently described as the "manliest man" in the Mega Man ZX Shippuden series due to his big, towering figure and his oppressive aura of power. Most of his customization options feature the theme of manliness, like muscle shirts, unzipped leather coats, and facial hair, and his outfits prominently feature his muscular and chiseled figure. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire Despising the thought of having his life in the hands of other people, Miguel sought to live it on his own. Even after being raised by strict parents, his bloodthirsty personality found him starting fights with people around him and caused him to be seen as a rebel. Countless arguments with his parents forced Miguel to leave home at the age of 15, but he soon found sanctuary at a bar he visited often. He trusted no one except his kind-hearted sister whom he cared about more than anyone. She visited him secretly without their parents knowing about it. Some time later, Miguel’s sister told him that she was to be married. Miguel, being outraged by this, thought of killing her fiance. Not wanting to break his dear sister's heart, Miguel decides against it. On the day of the wedding, Miguel watched the ceremony from outside of the church, not wanting to be seen by his parents. Under the clear blue sky, almost as if it was a blessing, the Gekko Family's ship, being pursued by the fleet of Imperial Ships passed by the wedding. Just a moment later, a escape pod crash-made the scene where Miguel's parents are crushed. After the wedding, Miguel’s sister sees the unconscious Mikazuchi no Mikoto and Sōma Gekko inside the burning escape pod and building but wouldn't open. Later on, Miguel found her and break opens the door and carried them to safety. Some time after, Miguel discovered that the chase that made her sister involved was was ordered by the Emperor of Konohatropolis, who knew the Ten Master Clans would later turn against him. Miguel, being outraged by this, thought of killing her new friends. Not wanting to break his dear sister's heart and bringing them to the Emperor, Miguel decides against it and vowed to protect his sister's friends. Family *Mater Caballero Rojo- Sister Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon